


Four weeks, three days, six hours and twelve minutes

by evakuality



Category: Druck | SKAM (Germany)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, lack of physical distancing, rogue hugging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23319586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evakuality/pseuds/evakuality
Summary: Matteo's been gone for four weeks, three days, six hours and twelve minutes.  It feels like a lifetime.
Relationships: Matteo Florenzi/David (Druck)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 102





	Four weeks, three days, six hours and twelve minutes

**Author's Note:**

> From a prompt received on tumblr: they have to be separated for the first time for a longer period of time, one of them surprises the other by just showing up OR when the one gone comes back

“You’re ridiculous,” Laura says, laughing as she watches David pacing the length of the room and back again. “It hasn’t even been that long.”

“Four weeks, three days, six hours and twelve minutes,” David mutters as he pivots at the end of one lap.

“You do realise that walking back and forth like that isn’t going to speed any of this up?” Laura says in an infuriatingly amused tone as she leans back against the counter, her cup of coffee sitting jauntily in her hand as she cocks her head to the side and watches David’s antics.

He scowls at her as he pivots again, but doesn’t deign to answer. The thing is, he knows she’s right. Four weeks isn’t  _ that _ long, and Matteo will be back within two hours. But he can’t still the restless energy flooding through him as he tries to make his way through this last little period. Because even though four weeks isn’t long in the big scheme of his life, it sure feels like it’s been forever.

When this whole thing had started they’d been so cocky and sure of themselves. It was only a month, after all. That was nothing. Sometimes they already spent most of a week apart whenever work or study got in the way with messy schedules and awkward timelines. Four weeks wasn’t that much longer, and they’d be able to talk on the phone or video call. It was all going to be fine.

But that was before. Now David knows better. Now David knows exactly what it feels like to spend four weeks, three days, six hours and… he checks his phone quickly… twenty one minutes without Matteo. 

“You’re so useless without him,” Laura says with another laugh as she steps in front of him, making him lurch to a halt to avoid running into her. “Here, have a coffee and sit down for god’s sake. You’re making me dizzy.”

Reluctantly, David slides onto the tall stool at the counter and accepts the mug she presses into his hand. She may enjoy teasing him over just how damn whipped he is right now, but she’s still caring for him in her own unique way. The coffee is hot, steam rising from the centre, and he can already tell that she’s made it exactly the way he likes it rather than whatever haphazard thing she usually does because it’s ‘good enough’ and he’s ‘too picky.’

He looks up at her and smiles. “Thanks.” He sighs. “I’m sorry I’m being so…”

“Weird? Lovesick? Irritating?” she supplies with a grin over her own mug.

“Jittery,” he corrects her. 

Taking a sip of his own coffee, David forces himself to relax. It’s not long now, not really. They’d agreed last night that David wouldn’t meet Matteo at the airport, that it would be too public a space for the type of reunion they both knew was coming. Neither of them relished the idea of being quite so open with their feelings of relief that they were about to come together again.

But here and now, David wishes he’d said fuck that and just gone anyway. They’d already agreed that Matteo was flying because who could wait the extra time any other transport would take. They should have known this time between him arriving in the country and him getting to David would be toruture. What the hell were they even thinking?

Knowing Matteo is in the country and on his way here is too much, and David feels the restless energy picking up again. He’s about to slip off the stool and start pacing again, when Laura grabs his arm. She raises her eyebrows in that way she has that makes it clear she’s endlessly amused by him, and he rolls his own back at her.

Still, he  _ doesn’t _ start pacing again. Instead, he focuses on his coffee, figuring that if he takes small enough sips he may make it last until Matteo is due. And that would at least give him something to do while he waits.

Laura’s eyes are filled with such gleeful delight as she watches him try to while away the time that he almost makes a break for it to go sit in his bedroom and wallow in peace. But he’s at least as stubborn as she is, so David stays where he is, perched on a stool and aggressively glaring at his sister as he takes the tiniest sips possible to get through this torturous wait.

The buzzer shrills, loud in the quiet that has fallen. It startles David, even though he’s been waiting for it. He puts his cup down with a rattly clatter and glances over at Laura who laughs again, presumably because his face must look as shocked as he feels. She pats his arm and wanders over to let Matteo into the building, then she nods at him indicating that he should go out to the hallway.

“I’ll just… I’ll be in my room with some loud music on,” she says, her grin widening as David feels his cheeks heating up. Still, he’s grateful. Even Laura would be too public for this reunion. He’s feeling far too much for him to be comfortable even with his sister witnessing.

He waits, with the door open and his thundering. It’s been so fucking long; what if it’s awkward or weird to see Matteo for real after so long seeing him in grainy and jumpy video? What if everything he’s been waiting for goes wrong? What if…?

Steps echo, loud enough to reverberate in the stairwell as Matteo climbs the stairs. He’s rushing, David can tell by the way those steps sound, and suddenly he’s grinning. He moves out into the open and peers down over the rail just in time to see that familiar head of messy hair before Matteo looks up and his face splits into a wide grin when he spots David.

“Fuck,” he says, taking the last few steps two at a time. “I missed you so much.”

Then he’s falling into David’s arms, his own wrapping so tightly around David's neck that he almost knocks him off balance. They sway like that for a moment, Matteo's breath harsh and loud as he tries to recover from the unaccustomed exercise. It makes David grin as he buries his face in Matteo’s neck. 

He feels solid and real, in a way David hadn’t even really known he’d missed until he’s here again. His hair tickles David's cheek in a way which sometimes annoys him, but today it’s all proof that Matteo’s back and here and real. His smell, which again David hadn’t even realised he’d missed, wraps around him, speaking of his presence, his realness. It chokes something in David's throat.

“Don’t ever go away for so long again,” David manages to say while still plastered to Matteo. 

There’s a small huff of laughter and a tighter squeeze of Matteo's arms. “Next time you’re coming too,” he says. “I love Italy and my family, but I can’t do that again.”

Part of David hums with delight at the words. That part of him never really believed someone could feel that way about him. That part of him is always shocked whenever Matteo says or does something so casually to let him know just how much he’s wanted. It thrills now, that part, flooding David with something warm and welcome. 

“Stay?” David whispers into his neck, unwilling to let him go until he’s got the answer he wants.

“Hans was ready to kill me when I left straight away,” Matteo says, pulling back a little to look at David. “But there’s no fucking way I’m leaving here at least until tomorrow.”

Stepping back, he looks expectantly at the door behind them, and David laughs. Taking his hand, he draws Matteo with him and back inside the hallway. The door closes behind them, and David reaches up to run his fingers through Matteo’s hair, pushing it back so he can properly see those clear, bright eyes..

“I missed being able to do this,” he says quietly. “You have no idea how often I wanted to push it out of your eyes over that stupid chat.”

Matteo laughs, the sound rich and vibrant. David’s heard it, of course, over the last four weeks, three days, eight hours and some odd minutes. They’ve teased each other and laughed as they connected almost every night by phone or video. But it’s different over a grainy video or through a phone when David hasn’t been able to see Matteo's eyes lit up like this. When the sound hasn’t been able to thrum through him. When he hasn’t been able to  _ feel _ it in this same way.

“I missed your clothes,” Matteo says. There’s a teasing lilt to the words, but his eyes show something serious. They show how much he’s felt this too, how much he, too, has chafed at this lengthy separation. “So many times I wanted that hoodie of yours, the comfy one, you know?”

David does know; Matteo’s been routinely stealing that one almost since the start. He claims it’s warmer and softer than any of his own, and David's never been able to deny him when he looks at him in a certain way.

“I almost sent it to you,” he says, moving so he’s closer to Matteo, so they’re almost pressed together. Because right now he can’t bear being out of his Matteo bubble. Right now, he needs the security of knowing that Matteo is here with him. For real.

“I almost came home,” Matteo admits.

“I almost asked you to.”

After that, nothing matters. There’s nothing else to say; any semblance of teasing and lightness falls away as they finally admit that to each other. As they close the space between them, as David pulls Matteo in for a kiss, nothing else matters. 

They wanted to be together, and now they are. It’s been no time at all really. It’s been forever. But they’re here now, and there’s so much time to make up. So they do, moving together into David's room and into a bubble of their own, finding each other again, reconnecting in all the ways they couldn’t while Matteo was away. 

Now they’re together again, David thinks he’s never going to let go.


End file.
